


Bewitched (Witch x Male Reader)

by Fallen_Angel29



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Fanfiction, Horror, Infected, Oneshot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, male reader - Freeform, mature - Freeform, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29
Summary: While on the search for diesel in the riverside town of Ducatel, (F/N) (L/N) encounters one particular Witch at the Ducatel Sugar Company mill.The Witch takes an odd, sexual interest towards (F/N) when separated from his group.
Relationships: Witch (Left 4 Dead)/Male Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bewitched (Witch x Male Reader)

_The last thing (F/N) remembered was being dropped off by a once live - now dead burger joint called the Burger Tank, in the town of Ducatel. Virgil tasked the Survivors to retrieve gas from a nearby gas station. They went to check the Burger Tank, and found nothing but the usual health, weapons, ammunition, and throwables._

_But no gas!_

_That was until they saw a sign informing the Survivors or gas only miles away. And so, the Survivors ran into the pesky Common Infected along the way - followed by the these motherfuckers_

_You got the Wanker (Charger), Emo (Hunter), Five Dollar Whore (Spitter), Back-Humper (Jockey), Steroids (Tank), Bitch (Witch), **BOOMER** , and Hentai (Smoker)._

_Somehow, the Survivors miraculously survived both Common, and Special Infected with luck at their side._

_But they knew luck was nothing but bull as soon as they stopped by the Sugar Mill, to find that Witches surrounded the joint as if they owned it._

_One of the survivors along them was named (F/N); just tired typical, average college student who secretly likes anime - didn't expect to find himself joining with a group of people who were not only immune to the Green Flu, but have been able to survive this outbreak way before his ass was saved by them._

_So (F/N) decided to stick with them for survival, and later became the brains of the group. And it looks like (F/N) needs to use his "Big Brain Energy" in order to find a solution to their Witch problem._

_That is... until a Tank decided to drop in for a visit and say "Hello", before saying, "Sayonara" when he launched (F/N) across the map-uh, I mean... level, and sent him right into the arms of a Wandering Witch._

_But before (F/N) could take in what just happened, the growl of said Witch was heard right behind him. As he was literally on top of the Special Infected, and his hand was also getting a feel of her surprisingly- full chest. (F/N) quickly came to the realization of his situation relating to anime, before stumbling into his feet and making a run for it. But the Witch skied (F/N) out by incapacitating him with one or her claws, and began to approach him as the other Witches went to attack the Survivors as the Tank was still alive since their weapons were utter shit._

_And as (F/N) was being easily dragged straight into the Sugar Mill factory - all he could think of was... - oof, he fell unconscious._

Now that you're caught up, (F/N) began to straighten himself after lying on the pile of rubbish that he could only assume was his bed after the Witch's attack. He glanced to his side to see the outside, noticing that it's about to rain soon as the light from the oil-drum set on fire illuminated his surroundings, and beautifully matched the color of the dark, and gloomy sky.

Once (F/N) found himself containing small bits of energy leftover, he started by carefully pushing himself off his makeshift bed, and stood back on his feet. But before (F/N) could even take a single step - the Witch came into view from within the shadows of the building, and stared at him with her eyes glowing red. (F/N) couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat as the Witch's gaze pierced his very soul. And this is some chick who got knocked up with this "flu", and has now become a feared Infected for the Survivors.

It feels as though time has stopped for him, as (F/N)'s body became paralyzed from the waist-down in fear. He was both defenseless, and mortified at his possible demise since there was no sign of his Health Pack on his person, or anywhere for that matter.

So all (F/N) could do was stare into the eyes of the Devil for God knows how long.

But the Witch decided to put (F/N) more on edge as she began to step forward, before her footsteps became periodic as she stepped into view with help from the outside for giving some light to reveal something unexpected.

"Whoa." (F/N) said under his breath, his eyes traveling and taking in the Witch's topless, and well-rounded figure.

From what (F/N) has seen with the rest of the Survivors; Witches aren't supposed to have fully developed bodies. They're usually extremely-lanky and flat-chest. Could it be the sugar she consumed added some weight? And instead of belly fat - It's gone straight to her breasts, hips, arse, and thighs.

While (F/N) continued to observe the Witch for... research purposes, he was quick to notice, or mainly watch, as the Special Infected hooked her thumb under her panties. Before slipping them off till they hit the floor. She then walked away from her only shred of clothing, and walked towards the light to better show off her fully nude body to (F/N), who kept his eyes on the prize the entire time he stayed at the exact same spot he stood.

"Okay, this Witch is definitely doing this on purpose." (F/N) thought, feeling his face become hot as the Witch gave him a small peek of her slit.

This Witch isn't supposed to act this type of way at all. The Green Flu must've mutated her even further as time went by. Or the sugar could've affected their brain - triggering some sort of memory before she became infected?

As (F/N) kept trying to make any sense to what was going on in front of him, the Witch before him turned her body around, and gave him a frontal view of her average-sized rack, and slim stomach. He felt himself becoming a bit flustered at the Witch's odd behavior towards him. Thinking that she may be leading him on until she stabs him in the back - like some cheating slut in the fanfics he read back then.

The question is, why is the Witch showing her body towards him? Has she become profound of her body, and just wants to show it off like no tomorrow, or has she become fond of human interaction?

Either way, (F/N) can't deny that the Witch's body was both surprising, and glorifying. He was almost tempted to touch her, but he obviously that would lead to certain death. And plus he already managed to cop a feel thanks to the Tank, and oh, shit - the Survivors! (F/N) completely forgot about them as he was too distracted by this Witch standing naked for him.

How much time has passed since he fell unconscious? Have they succeed on finding some gas, and have left him behind in thought to be dead.

The young man couldn't help but feel troubled at the coming realization that he may be stuck here in Ducatel, with no way of escaping the town crawling with Infected. But this didn't go unnoticed by the Witch as she sensed his distress. She tilted her head to the side while carefully approaching him, before getting a good look at him up close. (F/N) seemed to be a fairly attractive male with (H/L) (H/N), (S/C), and (E/C) staring back at her sunken red eyes. The Special Infected surprised (F/N) by raising one of her hands towards his face, and gently placed it against his cheek. Her blood-stained claw felt cold against his warm skin, his heart racing at how close the Witch is, and surprising both him and the Witch as she couldn't help but caress his cheek. Careful on not puncturing his eye with her sharp thumb. She then decided to take it a step further by slowly leaning towards his face, causing (F/N)'s heart to beat out of his chest while his face became hot.

Until eventually, the Witch's lips made contact with his. The two stood still, and let their lips do all the talking. Starting with a short series of kisses, before rapidly turning into a heated make-out session between the two. (F/N)'s hand shook and twitched from kiss, as the Witch's body gradually became hot for the time in her infected life, and she wanted more.

So the Witch released her hold on (F/N)'s cheek, and took hold of both his wrists before smacking them against her pale body, and kept them in place. Leaving a small, faint red handprint on (F/N)'s cheek behind, and (F/N) didn't seem to care. As he got the Witch's sudden bold message, and began to gently roam his hands all over her upper body; starting from her hips, sides, back, and ample rear. The Witch broke the kiss with a gasp, hanging her head as she breathed heavy. Before it quickly turned into moaning as she was delighted from the additional warmth her captor provided.

Especially when it came to her ass, and found no use in keeping (F/N)'s hands hostage when he continued on feeling her up without any assist. She then raised her head. Gazing into (F/N)'s eyes with both their mouths agape, before flinging her arms around his neck, and press her body against his while her lips latched back onto his.

Their series of pecking resumed for a short period of time, as the Witch hungrily kissed (F/N) before thrusting her tongue passed his parted lips, and explored his moist cavern that was his mouth. She soon discovered his slimy appendage with their tongues brushing against one another, before swirling around in exchanging saliva, and causing the Witch's body to jolt as pleasure ran up her spine at the newfound taste her taste buds can't help but get enough of. Her tongue often retreated back home as her lips sucked on (F/N)'s tongue, while her tongue coated his lips in her saliva.

(F/N) let out small fits of moaning, later noticing his pants becoming extremely tight, as the Witch continued to eat up his mouth in fear of it running away, or as if it were her last meal. Once the Witch had her fill of (F/N)'s lips, she felt rub up against her thigh. Leading her eyes to travel down, and caught the sight of an outline of (F/N)'s dick. The Witch soon felt her face become hot, as well as her vagina secreting moisture at an alarming rate. Her once dead heart has begun to pump once more, and sending blood throughout her infected system to further her ever growing lust. She then took a step back, emitting a low growl before extending one of her claws. This took (F/N) by surprise as he watched her move back, heard the growl, and looked over to see the Witch readying her claw.

Before (F/N) could have any time to react, the Witch raised her claw in the air, and brought it down. The sound of fabric ripping was heard, as well as something inaudible falling to the ground. (F/N) had both his arms protect his face with eyes instinctively shut. But when he felt a slight breeze brush against his cock and balls, (F/N) opened his eye to see the Witch staring at him. He then gently brought his arms down while looking downwards, finding that he's standing completely naked before the Witch, and to the outside world who dare interrupt them. With his clothing shredded into strip pieces around him.

The Witch closed the gap between the two by taking a step forward, and sent him back onto the pile of rubbish. Before planting her knees on each side of (F/N)'s thighs, and took a seat on his lap with his cock being wedged in between her firm arse. She purred at how warm it was compared to his cheek, as well as his hands placed on her hips.

(F/N) watched the Witch rose with her claws planted on his shoulders, and used one of them to line up her moist pussy before slamming herself down onto his dick. The pair simultaneously threw their heads back while letting out a loud moaning from both their sex becoming one. Starting with the Witch in feeling her pussy become completely full, and as for (F/N), felt his dick become extremely tight as if it was wearing a comdom which was the wrong size.

It was almost too much for (F/N), that even the slightest move could leave him climaxing prematurely. And once the Witch's hips began to rise and fall. (F/N) craned his head back while loudly groaning at his early release, causing the Witch to cry out in pleasure at the sudden warmth inside her vagina. As she can't help but climax as well her head threw back, her juices squirted all over (F/N)'s cock and crotch. Both of which twitch and shudder from their release, and quickly rest against one another as their heads were next to each other while breathing heavy from their afterglow. The Witch was the first to reel her head, and gazed into (F/N)'s eyes looking back at him before leaning towards his face with half-lidded eyes.

But the Infected was interrupted by none other than the rest of the Survivors who made it to the specific floor she, and (F/N) was at. (F/N) turned his head, and immediately regretted it as he was now facing his group - buck naked with his dick inside a zombie.

From that point, nobody said a word as the entire atmosphere was awkward since (F/N) thought they left him, and they presumed him dead. Before anyone could even get a word out, the Witch began to emit a low growl which troubled the Non-Infected as she immediately went bat-shit crazy, and started attacking.   
  
<https://youtu.be/M7kmM7vMCxk>  


——

**BONUS CONTENT**

Somewhere, in a city filled with Common Infected, lay a strip club barricade to the max. As faint up-beat music could be heard once within the establishment, while the zombies aimlessly search for their next victim as said victim was simply chilling inside the club. (F/N) could be seen taking a seat on one of the lounge chairs, kicking his feet on the oval-shaped glass table with his weapons around them while sipping on any leftover alcohol he found.

As (F/N) took a swig straight from the bottle, he couldn't help but hear some slight movement coming from behind the curtain which led to the back stage. He carefully put down his drink, before taking hold of his weapon, and rose to his feet as he soon readied himself for what's to come.

But he didn't expect to find a hand emerge from the curtain, which gently swayed in motion to the song currently playing. (F/N) watched as another hand came to view, and grabbed the edge of the curtains, before forcibly opened them as soon as the beat dropped.

From behind the curtain was a Spitter - who appeared to be fairly different from her original design. And it looks as though her acidic properties don't seem to affect her own skin, but will surely affect (F/N)'s no problem. (F/N) quit observing the eerily, hot-looking Infected, and watched as she began to dance to the rhythm of the music playing.

While the Spitter danced with often use of the pole while her. She hooked her finger on top in the center of her gold lamé bra and pulled it down to expose more of her areola, as well as her set of perky breasts. Giving (F/N) her own version of a smirk without the use of her lips. (F/N) had zero clue on how to feel about this one, thinking he should let his guard down and see where this leads to, or to end it right here by putting a bullet between her eyes.

Soon enough, (F/N) got his answer when the Spitter hopped off stage, and approached him with her hips swaying side to side. Before turning her back, bending forward with her ass shaking in front of him as she twerked, and kept her body up with the use of her hands planted on the floor, and legs spread out. (F/N) won't lie - the Spitter's got some nice tits, and a fat ass. Both were good in his book as he missed the live shows before the outbreak, and this Special Infected could be of use to him. Since the origin of her strange behavior is unknown, but who cares. He placed his weapon back onto the table and sat back on the leather seat behind him, watching the show go on by none other than a zombie.

The Spitter looked very pleased at (F/N) finding her no harm as she simply wanted to dance for someone, and that someone was him. (F/N) watched as her breasts bounced with each move she made by the sound of the music playing in the background. Her eyes often glanced at her client, seeing him drink away at his liquids while watching.

As soon as the music stopped, the Spitter stopped dancing as well. The pair stared at each other with silence filling the air, before sounds of soft clapping was heard from (F/N) with an amused look across his face. The Spitter couldn't help but feel turned on by his seductive smirk, and watched him lay back on his seat. (F/N) was seen rubbing his dick through his pants, before pulling his fly down, and fished out his erected cock.

Just the sight alone was enough to make the Spitter drool, unknowingly excrete more acid to fall onto the ground which didn't go unnoticed by (F/N). But he didn't care since lust was taking control, and he desired her body more than anything. The Spitter watched as (F/N) gently stroke his cock, before his hand motioned for her to "come here", and come she did by heading towards her destination, and stood before him. (F/N) then swung his finger around, ordering her to turn around, and she happily followed orders by turning her back towards him. She soon felt (F/N)'s touch make contact with her rear. Before he pulled her close to him, slipped her torn dark indigo capris down, and placed his cock against her arse. He then began to thrust his dick against the Spitter's ass, rubbing against the fabric of her pink thong.

As (F/N) felt her second hole puckered its lips while her friend below grew extremely wet. He knew better than to stick it in her vagina, and lose the only friend he had. So to play it safe, (F/N) went with the alternative by moving the Spitter's pink thong to the side, and held his cock as he prodded the tip against the entrance to her anus, before dryly ramming himself inside. Causing both him, and the Spitter to threw their heads back at the sudden pressure their sex was experiencing.

Before (F/N) could move, he continuously bit his lip in order to contain his moans, and when it died down. He began his series of slow, but deep strokes. The Spitter left her mouth agape as she felt her pussy climaxed again the moment (F/N) stuck it in. One of (F/N)'s hands took hold of the Spitter's hip, while the other held her low pigtails. As a means of keeping her in place while his thrusts gradually grew rapid - to the point where noise was being made from having his pelvis make contact with her rear.

Completely unaware of the Common Infected turning their heads towards the sound of cheeks clapping.

Meanwhile, (F/N) felt his limit reached its breaking point before pumping an endless supply of semen straight into the Spitter's backdoor, causing the Infected to release her own juices downstairs as it completely soaked her thong, and the floor below her. The pair found themselves breathing heavily, gently turning to face each other as they took in their afterglow before it soon died down.

Before anything else could happen between the two, the Common Infected outside began to bang against the bordered up building. Their numbers grew outside as wood fell to the floor from where they were placed. (F/N) watched the scene unfold as whatever energy he had left was all inside the Spitter as his dick was still in her.

Welp, looks like this is **the end**.


End file.
